


All It Took Was A Kiss

by BLMB



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLMB/pseuds/BLMB
Summary: Normally, a person kissing another person wouldn’t have fazed Beca. Hell, she couldn’t care less who anybody else went about kissing. So why was it she was so bothered with Chloe kissing Chicago?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	All It Took Was A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Because Pitch Perfect 3 is on Netflix now, I had the chance of watching it again. It reminded me of this prompt I had in my head the first time I had watched the movie. Since I have some time at the moment, I decided to go for it. xD I'm not sure how far this will go, but at least I've made the start~

All it took was a kiss. Beca Mitchell had seen Chloe Beale kiss the fuck out of Chicago whatever-his-surname-was. She couldn’t help it – it had happened right in front of her after her performance onstage. Normally, a person kissing another person wouldn’t have fazed Beca. Hell, she couldn’t care less who anybody else went about kissing. She’d ignore it and move on with her life, because that’s how things went. People kissed. Hurray. Go them.

With Chloe, though, things felt different. For one thing, she felt disdain. Why in the world was Chloe kissing Chicago in the first place? Yes, the ginger had been giving Chicago the googly eyes and flirting with him the entire USO trip, but that was far from the point. Flirtation didn’t automatically result to a kiss right? Then again, it was Chloe Beale. Anything could lead to a kiss when it came to Chloe Beale.

Somehow, though, it felt wrong. Beca didn’t like it, not one bit. She could’ve left the scene right there and then, but she was stuck. Glued to her place. Folding her arms as she looked at them, nothing really mattered at that moment except for the fact that Chloe and Chicago… were kissing. It was gross. Disgusting. It didn’t feel _right_.

“Hey, you were great. Aw, oh that’s nice.” Truth be told, Beca barely heard him. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it blaring in her ears, and she was almost positive she formed fists as she folded her arms. _This_ was nice, Theo? Really? The brunette cringed. This was _not_ nice. Not even close. She couldn’t pinpoint _why_ , but Beca just knew she was annoyed, irritated, and was very obviously visibly wincing, at this point.

 _Try thinking of something else, Becs. Any distraction is good._ “So you work for me now,” she told Theo.

“Yeah, you’re the boss.”

“That’s cool. Yeah.” Smooth, Beca, smooth. Apparently only one-liners were her replies now, considering Chloe was still very passionately kissing Chicago.

“I had some ideas, right?” Theo responded.

Beca shook her head. Theo was making as much small talk as Beca was. He was ushering Beca out of the scene, and while she was very much thankful, she was still very much distracted. “I’m gonna be a real handful. I gotta tell you.” Which was true – Beca had always been picky about her taste in music and in mixes, so it wasn’t going to be any different, just because she was signed up by a label now. She was still going to be her own artist. Nothing was going to change that.

“I realized that from the beginning.” They were leaving the Chlocago kiss at that moment – eurgh, even putting their names together sounded awful – and it was probably a good time to think about her music again, but she couldn’t get her mind out of Chloe. She couldn’t get her mind out of the scene.

She had just kept thinking that what if – what _if –_ Chloe was kissing someone else? Would Beca be feeling the same way? Would she be just as frustrated? In all of the years Beca had known Chloe, there were a number guys she had dated, but it wasn’t like the brunette saw them _kissing_. It was so easy to forget Chloe dating other men because Beca was never privy to their personal time. Now she wished she was never privy to this. Now she wished she could erase the kiss from her memory, but instead it was forever etched into it.

Nah, she’d probably feel the same way if she saw Chloe kiss those other guys. Would she feel the same way if Chloe kissed girls instead? Would that make her feel better? She shook her head again. No, she’d probably feel just as annoyed. But why? Why was she feeling this way?

Then a thought occurred to her: _What if… Chloe was kissing… me?_

“Fuck.”

“I’m sorry?” Oh _shit,_ Theo was still there. Beca totally forgot she had a companion, let alone that it was Theo.

“Ah, sorry, I had… other things in mind. I’m just… I’m a bit tired now, I should go. I need time to think, I—”

“Hey, it’s all good, Beca. We can brainstorm tomorrow, no problem,” Theo reassured her. Beca was thankful he was being so kind to her, because she really _really_ needed that kindness right now. And she also really needed to be left alone to her thoughts, because she was very much confused.

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sorry to cut this short.” She tried her best not to make a run for her hotel room, but she needed to go back. She needed to think. She needed to process things.

As the taxi dropped her off in their hotel, she made a run for her room and closed it as quick as she could. _Calm down, Beca. You got this. Just get your thoughts straight._

Wait, no. That wasn’t right. Was she even straight? She was together with Jesse, so she had always assumed she was. Then again, there was that girl from Das Sound Machine who made her question her entire sexuality, but she dismissed it as a happy crush. People could have those, right?

But Chloe… Chloe had always been different. She was the yin to Beca’s yang. The calm to Beca’s madness. The half to her whole. They did everything together. It had always been the two of them against the world, ever since Barden. Yes, Fat Amy was her best friend, but Chloe was Beca’s other half. They sang together. They coached the Bellas together. They worked together. Then after graduating, they lived together. They shared a bed together. They had all those nights talking to each other about life. They had so many moments together.

Did it always mean something more? Had Beca always been feeling that it was more than just friendship between them? Was it not just very strong and intense feelings of friendship? Oh, screw that, how can you have strong and intense feelings of friendship if you really really wanted to kiss the other?

Fuck. She was in love with Chloe Beale.


End file.
